


Won't You Wrap The Night Around Me (Fanmix)

by ragingrainbow



Series: Fanmixes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cover Art, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Please teach me gently how to breathe."</i>
</p><p>A Sterek fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Wrap The Night Around Me (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to PheonixsFlames for the song suggestions. <3
> 
> Cover art by me.

[[[listen on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/ragingrainbow/won-t-you-wrap-the-night-around-me)]] [[[listen on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1119253347/playlist/0TP6CzMdNYQNrKvvW7SjqA)]] 

1\. **Devil's Backbone - The Civil Wars**  
_"Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?_  
_I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run_  
_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please_  
_Don’t take that sinner from me_  
_Oh don’t take that sinner from me"_

2\. **Full Moon - The Black Ghosts**  
_"Like the morning sun your eyes will follow me_  
_As you watch me wander, curse the powers that be_  
_Cause all I want is here and now_  
_But it's already been and gone_  
_Our intentions always last that bit too long"_

**3\. Wolf & I - Oh Land**  
_"How many days and nights will come and go_  
_While the only light you'll see is from my glow_  
_There will never be a dawn that breaks the spell surrounding us_  
_Till the earth dies with the sun"_

4\. **I Know I'm A Wolf - Young Heretics**  
_"Yes I know I'm a wolf, and I've been known to bite_  
_But the rest of my pack, I have left them behind_  
_And my teeth may be sharp, and I've been raised to kill_  
_But the thought of fresh meat, it is making me ill_  
_So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me"_

5\. **Love Is Blindness - Sixpence None The Richer**  
_"Love is blindness,_  
_I don't wanna see_  
_Won't you wrap the night_  
_Around me_  
_Oh, my heart_  
_Love is blindness"_

6\. **Underneath - Adam Lambert**  
_"Baby, better watch your step_  
_Never mind what's on the left_  
_You're gonna see things you might not wanna see_  
_It's still not that easy for me underneath"_

7\. **Clarity - Foxes**  
_"Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_  
_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

8\. **Shelter - Birdy**  
_"Can I be, who was I there_  
_It felt so crystal in the air_  
_I still want to drown whenever you leave_  
_Please teach me gently how to breathe"_

9\. **Eavesdrop - The Civil War** s  
_"I can’t pull you closer than this_  
_It’s just you and the moon on my skin_  
_Oh who says it ever has to end_  
_Oh don’t say that it’s over_  
_Oh no say it ain’t so"_

 


End file.
